In Love With Two
by Britt3
Summary: Everything's going perfectly for Ella. Her mother never died, she was never cursed, Char is madly in love with her... but she falls in love with another. Please R and R! ^^
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Wow. . . my first fanfic ever~! I normally only write original fiction. I think this story is pretty good for my first fanfic… really short, I know, but I like the idea so far! I'll write more, I promise! (I'll probably be able to write on Fridays and weekends only due to summer school… bah)

Ella looked up, shaking from head to foot, despite the fact that it was at least 90 degrees outside.

"It's really quite a simple question," Char said, sounding quite aggravated. "So do you love me or not?"

"I... I..."

"You, you?" He leaned forward with anxiety, a small smile on his lips.

"...I just can't, I'm so sorry!" I got up and ran as fast as I could, away, with my head tucked down to conceal my tears.

"Ella, wait!" Char turned around and was about to run after me when one of his courtiers grabbed him and said, "Let her go, Your Highness."

Even though I knew no one was going to chase after me, I kept running, faster than I ever have in my whole life. My legs seemed to be in sync with the autumn wind, numb, fast, and never stopping.

I ran until I lost complete feeling in my legs and collapsed onto the ground, two and a half miles from where I started.

I let panting consume me and lay there, breathing heavily and crying, until I fell into a light, fitful sleep.

A/N: Too short? XD Yes, I know. Well, it was just a test… I really love Ella Enchanted (who doesn't?) and I just wanted to try it out!! TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE OF THIS, OR JUST STICK TO ORIGINAL FICTION! (If you wanna read some of my original fics/poems my username at www.fictionpress.com is Lady Ariel. ^_^)


	2. Confusion Sets In

A/N: Here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella or Char (m33p, Char! I wish I owned him… xD) and I'm not sure about the courtiers… xD *shrug* So don't sue me. xD

When I awoke, I was wet with dew and surrounded by at least six courtiers. The sun was glaring at me from directly above, from which I could assume that it was probably midday.  
Blinded by light, confusion, and the haze of awakening, I slammed my eyes shut once more and flopped over with a grown, shielding the light from my eyes with my arm. All the while, the only thing I succeeded in doing by childishly keeping myself from consciousness was getting myself even damper. I made a mental note to myself that grass indeed does become wet in the morning. I let out another groan of protest.  
"M'lady," one of the courtiers cautioned, "are you all right?"  
"Y'made funnah sounds in ye sleep, m'ladah," another one with a rough accent agreed with a nod.  
I quickly tried to remember what I had dreamed, but as soon as I tried to recall, I forgot.  
"Quite," I replied to the first, my voice lacking all emotion. "So leave me alone."  
There was muttering at my rudeness and I heard some whispers of, "It must be that time of the month", "women do get ever so grouchy when it comes to love", and "I guess lack of sleep will do that to you."  
"Listen," I growled as I sat up, "I do not wish for a bunch of guys in tights to follow me around." I rose with my nose in the air as if I were the most important thing the courtiers would ever gaze upon. "I shall leave now, and you shall walk in the other direction." I tried to turn promptly on my heel, but was forced to turn around with a pivot instead (due to the fact that my heel could not turn too well in the dirt). "Ready?" I implored in such a cold, confident voice so unlike my own. I could imagine their eyes wide and mouths open. I smiled at the thought. "Good," I continued without waiting for an answer; "now turn around and walk." I paused, listening intently for footsteps or clattering of armor. When I was positive that no one had moved I barked, "That's an order!" I could sense a few hesitations, but then there was a great deal of clattering and I knew they were leaving. I had won.  
But instead of running off to my fairy tale dreamland like I had planned, I dropped to my knees in defeat.  
I had won. I was victorious. So why was I feeling so inferior?

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was okay? Review! (Please)


End file.
